Honoring a promise
by MtnRon
Summary: Kim and Ron are injured on a mission. Kim is in a coma. Ron makes a promise to Kim to continue their work. Completed
1. Default Chapter

"Honoring a promise"

AN: Having some writers block on my other stories so I am writing this short story which will just be 2-3 chapters.

* * *

Prologue: 

Kim is in a coma following a terrible accident on a mission. There was an explosion at a factory where Kim and Ron where trying to rescue hostages from. Kim was hit by a large piece of flying debris and sent flying through the air and hit her head on a wall. A fire was spreading and Kim was in its direct path. Ron scrambled to remove the debris covering Kim who was unconscious but still alive.

Ron picked Kim up and attempted to carry her to safety. As Ron was just clearing an emergency exit, there was another explosion. Ron watched in horror was a section of wall was sent flying toward him. He kept running and turned his body to shield Kim from the debris. As the debris hit Ron, Kim was sent forward away from him and fortunately landed in a grassy area. Ron hit the ground hard. He sustained major injury. Global Justice was arriving as the 2nd explosion rocked the factory. Ron and Kim were evacuated immediately and transported to the closest medical facility.

* * *

Almost two years later: 

Kim is lying in a hospice bed inside the Possible house. She was hooked to an IV bag to keep her hydrated and fed. Mrs. Dr. Possible also had Kim hooked to a machine watching her vital signs and brain activity. Over the past couple of days, there was a spike in her brain activity. This was always a hopeful sign but over the past 6 months this had occurred several times.

It was a Saturday afternoon. There is a table next to Kim's bed where Mr. and Mrs. Drs Possible frequency worked from while staying with Kim. Mr. Dr. Possible was busy tapping away on his PDA working on his latest project for the space center. Mrs. Dr. Possible was yelling at Jim and Tim because their latest creation was tearing up the house.

Unbeknownst to either Mr. or Mrs. Drs Possible, Kim hands and legs occasionally twitched over the past several days. Earlier that Sat morning, her brain activity had increased to its highest level since she became comatose. Kim arms and legs had made slight movements earlier in the morning. The machine was recording the increased brain activity but was only designed to alert if Kim's vital signs deteriorated. Suddenly Kim's eyelids started to move.

A few minutes later, Kim opened her eyes. She tried to move but found she could barely move her body. She could just barely turn her head and saw her Dad working away on his PDA. She opened her mouth to say something but found she has having trouble talking. She could tell she was in her house but Kim had no idea why she was lying in a bed in the middle of the living room. Kim tried to reach out to her Dad but she could only barely move her hands. She tried to speak again but only could barely make any audible noises. Mr. Possible was entrenched in his work and he didn't Kim.

Mrs. Dr. Possible had called her husband to fire up the grill as the burgers were ready to be cooked. Mr. Dr. Possible replied, "Ok dear." He saved his work on his PDA and set it down. He got up to check on Kimmie as he always did before he sat down at the table and as he was leaving. To Mr. Dr. Possible's shock, he saw Kim's emerald eyes open and looking at him. Mr. Possible nearly fell over right there. He barely got out, "Kimmie-cub!" He rushed over nearly tripping on his own feet and took Kim's hand and kissed her on her forehead. Mr. Dr. Possible started to shed tears. He turned and shouted, "Dear, Jim, Tim get down here now."

Mrs. Dr. Possible was worried when she heard her husband yell and his crackling voice. She rushed into the living room and over to her husband. "What is it dear?" It was then she noticed that Kim's eyes where open. Mrs. Dr. Possible nearly fainted. Her knees gave in but Mr. Dr. Possible caught her. "Kimmie" Mrs. Dr. Possible shouted. She immediately hugged her daughter and wept for joy.

Jim and Tim came running into the room. "What's wrong Dad?"

"It's your sister, she's awake." There eyes lit up and they raced to Kim's bed and they both climbed up to hug their sister.

Mr. Dr. Possible said, "Jim, Tim easy now. Your sister just barely woke up. She is going to be very weak. Be gentle."

Mrs. Dr. Possible immediately called the hospital and told them they were on their way. She wanted a complete workup done on Kim just to be safe. At the hospital they had to send away for some test results but the initial exam proved promising. Here vital signs were good considering she just woke up from a nearly two year coma. Kim would have a long road ahead but with therapy Mrs. Dr. Possible's colleagues assured her that signs where good that Kim would eventually make a near complete recovery. They kept Kim overnight at the hospital for observation. Mrs. Dr. Possible wasn't going to take any chances of Kim relapsing into her coma.

The next morning Kim was brought back home. Her parents were telling her what would be happening over the next 6 months to a year on her road to recovery. Felix had already offered one of his cyber-robotic chairs to Kim to use to get around while she re-learned how to walk. Back at the house, Mr. Possible gently picked up his daughter and carefully set her back on the bed she had laid the last year. The Possible's had put in a hospice bed and had brought Kim home after six months at the hospital. Kim couldn't remember what had happened to her and her parents didn't want to bring it up just yet as they didn't want to strain Kim by having her think about what had happened.

Kim had her long term memory and began to wonder where Ron was. Was he involved in whatever had happened to her? Kim tried to speak.

Mrs. Dr. Possible put a finger to Kim's lips. "Don't try and speak just yet Kimmie."

But Kim really wanted to know if Ron was ok. After her mom pulled her finger away she tried saying 'Ron' again. It sounded like Kim was trying to say something that started with the letter R. Mrs. Possible was reaching to try and get her daughter to stop trying to speak when Mr. Possible reached out and touched his wife's hand.

"Dear, I think Kim is trying to say Ron." They looked at Kim who suddenly stopped trying to speak and by the look in her eyes they knew that was what Kim was trying to say.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible looked at each other and sighed. They had hoped to avoid telling Kim what had happened to her but they could tell Kim wanted to know where Ron was. Knowing how hard headed their daughter could be they decided to was best to start telling Kim everything. They told Kim about the explosion and what happened to her and also what happened to Ron. They explained that after Kim was knocked out Ron carried her out of the burning factory but another explosion caused Ron to sustain serious injuries. They explained Ron was in the hospital 6 months but he was ok. Ron sustained injuries to his back and hip. He was able to walk but Ron couldn't run and walked with a limp. The Possible's saw a tear form in Kim's eye. They wanted to stop but when they did Kim tried to speak again and tried to move her arm so they took the hint and continued.

They explained Ron made a promise to Kim as she was in her coma that Ron would continue their work some way, some how in her memory. They explained it turns out Ron continued to receive bi-annual royalty check for the naco but Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable took custodial guardianship of the money so Ron couldn't plunder it like he did the first time. Ron ended up talking his parents to let him use the money to start a foundation so he could continue to help people like Kim and Ron always had. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable agreed as long as they had oversight on the spending of the foundation.

A few months into the creation of the foundation Bueno Nacho had offered Ron a senior position on their management staff. Bueno Nacho was still trying to recover from the after effects of Dr. Drakken's takeover and the Diablo fiasco. Ron turned down the offer as he had made a promise to Kim that he fully intended to honor. Bueno Nacho was desperate so they made Ron another offer to make him an Independent Consultant to help their executive chefs come up with new product ideas and help make Bueno Nacho profitable again.

Bueno Nachohad been losing money since the Diablo fiasco. Kids still loved the diablos but their parents were afraid to take their children there after what had happened. After Drakken was ousted, the original management staff had tried to turn things around but had been unsuccessful. That is when they turned to Ron. Ron turned things around with several very successful new products. Ron funneled the money he earned into his foundation. The foundation was called 'The KAP Memorial Foundation', named after Kim.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible explained that Ron stopped by every day when he was in town to check on Kim. They explained he was away currently on foundation work. The foundation funded other young people that eagerly volunteered to continue the work that Kim and Ron had done. Joss, Kim's cousin had always wanted to follow in Kim's footsteps and Ron's foundation assisted her. With Ron's injuries, he was unable to continue the crime fighting himself so his foundation helped others continue the work of Team Possible. Wade was still the brains behind the crime fighting operation but Ron head the charity work himself. The foundation worked closely with a national make a wish foundation to help the less fortunate.

Ron was currently away in a small town a hundred miles outside New York City. The KAP memorial foundation was helping a family of 5. The Father was a police officer who was severely injured in the line of duty. He was paralyzed from the neck down. The Mother was formerly a stay-at-home Mom to raise their three kids, two girls and a boy all under the age of 7. The father couldn't work to support the family and the disability he was collecting couldn't keep with the medical bills and the costs of raising the family. The Mom went back to work to bring in income but the family was on the verge of losing their very modest house because they couldn't make the mortgage payments. A officer on the force told the make a wish foundation of this families plight and when Ron heard the story, his foundation stepped in.

Mrs. Possible remembered the things Ron had left for Kim when she woke up. She asked her husband to head up to Kimmie's room to grab some things. Mr. Possible asked Jim and Tim to help him. A few minutes later they returned with a bunch of boxes and a number of wrapped presents.

Mrs. Possible smiled at her daughter and explained. "Ron spent many hours sitting here just holding your hand talking to you." She took one of the boxes from her husband and pulled out a DVD. "Kimmie, every week Ron recorded a message for you." Mrs. Possible pointed to the wrapped gifts that Mr. Possible set on the table next to the bed. "He also left you gifts for your birthday, Christmas, etc." The Possibles smiled at each other as the saw the tears in Kim's eyes. They could tell they were tears of joy.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Ron pulled up to a quaint house that was in definite need of repair. The paint was peeling off the wood siding and a number of panels were in need of repair. The grass in the front yard was dying and full of weeds. Ron looked at the car clock. His meeting with the Make-A-Wish Foundation to surprise a much deserving family with a new home wasn't for another 15 minutes. He always liked to get their a bit early.

Ron reached into the center console and pulled out his favorite picture of Kim. He smiled looking at the picture, sighed and opened the car door. Ron gingerly step out of the car. Although he was in no pain, the rods the Doctor's put in his lower back and hip limited his mobility.

With the picture in his hand, he walked around the front of the house and talked to himself. Ron took out his camera and took a picture of the front of the house. "Well, KP what do you think? This house is in pretty bad shape. Bill was injured in the line of duty just like you were. He's paralyzed from the neck down. It's been an uphill battle for Karen trying to care of Bill, the kids and bring in income to supplement the disability insurance. Karen's Mom moved in to help with the kids while Karen waits tables down the street. This house isn't big enough for 6 people let alone designed for a quadriplegic and the bank is threatening foreclosure."

Back in Middleton word spread like wildfire that Kim Possible had awoken from her coma. The neighborhood was a madhouse of reporters and well wishers. Contrary to usual headaches the Tweebs inventions usually provided Kim their latest invention actually came to her aide. Although not its primary purpose, the gadget disrupted radio and television waves including cell phones for a range of 1000 yards. This forced reporters to camp further from the house. The Possibles' couldn't use any electronics inside the house but it was well worth Kim's peace and quiet.

Only a select few were allowed inside to see Kim. Monique came by to see Kim and dropped off the latest Club Banana fashions. Felix dropped off his Mom's latest cyber chair design with his own personal modifications. Tara came by as well. Kim was happy to see everyone but was wondering when Ron would be coming by. Wade could hardly keep up tracking all the well wishes from around the world Kim's site was getting. Mr. and Mrs. Possible were delighted as they could tell Kim was happy to see everyone but they could tell there was something missing. It just dawned on them that nobody had told Ron yet that Kim had woken up.

Ron saw another call pull up to the house and park behind his. Two representatives from Make-A-Wish Foundation stepped out of the car. Ron walked over to shake their hands. One of them pulled out a cell phone to call Betty, Karen's Mom to let them know they were there. The family didn't normally answer the door unless you were expected. Betty was the one the contacted Make-A-Wish with her daughter and son-in-law's story.

The cover story for the surprise was Bill would be getting a free new motorized scooter that included a voice activated navigation system in exchange for being featured in a series of commercials. The family only had a manual wheelchair so Bill was always at the mercy of others to be able to get around. They could not afford a motorized one that included the tube he could blow air into to become self sufficient.

They walked up to the door and knocked. Betty answered the door. Betty smiled brightly and mouthed a silent Thank You and invited everyone in. Betty introduced everyone. Ron explained they would need to head over to a house they had designated for filming the commercial. Bill asked Ron is they've met before as he seemed familiar. As they were leaving Bill noticed Ron was walking with a limp. Bill had friends on the force that walked with similar limps after a severe back/hip injury. The family piled into their van that had the wheelchair elevator on the side. The van had body rust and looked like it'd seen better days.

Mr. Possible went to fetch the Kimmunicator. Ever since the Camp Wannaweep incident with Gill jamming the Kimmunicator Wade had modified it to work with a experimental GJ communications satellite that he was contracted to help with that used a special frequency and wavelength that penetrated structures that normally shielded most every other communication frequency and wavelength as well as reject normal RF interference. Mr. and Mrs. Possible excused themselves up to their bedroom and fired up the Kimmunicator to see if they could get in touch to Wade. The Kimmunicator fired right up and Wade's smiling face appeared on the Screen.

Ron rode over to the new house with the Make-A-Wish Foundation reps with the family following behind. As they drove through the neighborhood the family could only sigh as they saw what was out of reach for them. As the car ahead of them pulled in a beautiful house that was easily more than 3 times larger than the shack they called their home. Karen and Bill saw the large wheel chair ramps on both sides of the double front doors. This house was designed with them in mind.

Karen smiled, reached out and squeezed Bill's hand, "Some day honey, some day." Betty tried her best to hold her composure as she knew the truth to their visit. Karen asked her Mom what was going on as she looked like she was about to cry. Her Mom responded, "Oh just dreaming about my baby living in a place like this some day." Karen smiled and responded, "We already have what's most important, each other."

Ron and company got out and approached the family as Karen operated the lift to lower her husband's chair to the ground. Ron handed Karen a set of keys and told her they would be a waiting a few minutes for film crew to get here but they should let themselves in where there should be some refreshments waiting for them. Karen thanked them and took the keys from Ron. She wheeled her husband up the ramps while her kids and Mom followed behind.

Betty made sure she was last and turned around and gave Ron's a thumbs up to indicate they had no clue. Ron smiled and nodded. Betty then ran ahead and took the key from Karen and proceeded to unlock the front door. The family was in awe how wheelchair accessible this place was as Betty opened the wide double doors. Betty motioned for the family to go in.

Suddenly there was a loud scream. Ron smiled and shook the hands of the Make-A-Wish Foundation reps. Karen had obviously seen the "Welcome to your new home Wesson Family" banner hanging on the wall in the main room. Ron and crew walked over to the front door. Ron was greeted with a crying Karen who gave Ron a bear hug. Betty had explained she had called the Make-A-Wish foundation who then put her in touch with Ron. Ron turned to Betty and said, why don't you show the kids their new rooms and the back yard. The kids were bouncing up and down and dragging grandma down the hall.

Ron explained a bit out the KAP foundation and he heard of the sacrifice that Bill had made. He explained this house was theirs to keep, mortgage free. The foundation would pay the property tax and all utilities for the first year. The foundation would take their old house, renovate it and then provide it to another family in need. Just then the Kimmunicator went off. Ron excused himself outside. Bill noticed the high tech PDA device that Ron pulled out.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch? You seem awfully happy, what's going on?" Ron noticed the huge grin on Wade's face. "Ron, you want to have a seat first?" Ron sat down on one of the chair's in the patio. "Ok Wade now spill." Ron smiled as he though of Kim whenever he used one of her signature tag lines. "Ron, the Possible's wanted to speak with you, let me patch them through." "Wade is everything ok, is Kim showing signs of improvement is that why everyone is so happy?" Wade responded, "I'll let them tell you." Wade pushed the button and the Possible's appeared on the screen both of them with huge smiles.

"Hello Drs P, hope the family is well. Will somebody please tell me what is going on?" Mrs. Dr. P responded, "Everyone is great Ron. We wanted to share some good news with you." "Glad to hear Mrs. Dr P, does this have to do with Kim?" "Let us show you Ron but first you have to close your eyes." Ron responded, "Can't you just tell me?" "No Ron you have to close your eyes." Ron sighed and closed his eyes and The Possible's could his eyes closed through the Kimmunicator. Mrs. Possible continued, "Promise to keep them closed until we tell you to open them." "Yes Mrs. Dr. P, I promise."

Ron never hoped for more than anything in his entire life that the good news was Kim was awake or at least showed signs that she was close to regaining consciousness. The Possible's walked back downstairs. Mrs. Possible spoke again, "Ok Ron you can open your eyes." Ron opened his eyes and he saw a pair of emerald green eyes that he hadn't seen in the last years. Ron shouted, "KP, you're awake." Tears started to flow from Ron's eyes. The Possible's also teared up as they saw what appeared to be a tear in Kim's eyes and the sparkle that was usually in Kim's eyes start to return.

They saw Kim's mouth attempt to move and his hand twitch as though she was trying to lift her arm. Ron pushed a button on the kimmunicator and a smiling Wade appeared for a three way chat. "Wade, I need a ride immediately." Wade responded, already ahead of you buddy, they should be arriving there in 5 minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. and Mrs. Possible ran over to Ron as saw he was trying to run to the front door but was barely managing a brisk walking speed. The tears in his eyes were evident. The hugged him and scolded him as he wasn't suppose to be trying to run at all. Ron insisted on seeing Kim immediately. They just smiled and helped him inside over to Kim as they wiped up their own tears. He had been dreaming of this day ever since the accident. When he first saw those emerald green eyes looking back at him, he broke down and sobbed. A tearful Mr. and Mrs. Possible stood behind Ron so happy that this day finally came. A tear was also evident in their daughters face.

* * *

Three months later, Kim's recovery was in full swing. She was still mostly confined to her wheel chair as she was still undergoing physical therapy to gain her strength back. Ron had moved into the Possible house to help Kim, although prior to the accident he practically lived there anyway.

Ron was sitting on the living room sofa tapping away at his PDA working on his foundation's next project.

Kim: "Hey Ron, what are you working on?"

Ron looked up and saw Kim trying to walk over to him using one of the canes. Kim nearly fell over but was able to steady herself. He gingerly got up and limped over to Kim.

Ron: "KP, what are you doing. Your Mom said you were supposed to be taking it easy until your next physical therapy session."

Kim just smiled as she said, "You forget the Possible family motto?"

Ron just rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, I know you can do anything. But that includes listening to your physical therapist and your Mother about taking things slow."

Kim just smiled as Ron helped her to the sofa. After Ron sat down, Kim just leaned against Ron and rested her head against his shoulder. A look of contentment evident on her face.

Kim: "You know soon it will be me helping you after I get my strength back in legs and lower back."

Ron just smiled and playfully messed with Kim's hair.

Kim: "Hey, it took me forever to get it the way I like it."

Ron just grinned as he said, "I like messy."

Kim just giggled as she looked at the mess on top of Ron's head, happy to be long past the Le Goup days.

Kim: "I'm getting hungry and the 'rents won't be home till late tonight. Bueno Nacho?"

Ron just grinned as he replied, "Who am I to turn down the lovely Kim Possible?"

Kim just smiled as she playfully poked Ron as she said, "Like you'd ever turn down Bueno Nacho."

Ron just smiled as he got up and offered Kim his hand as he said, "Ms. Possible would you care to join me for a feast at Bueno Nacho?"

Kim stifled a giggle as she took his hand, "Why thank you Mr. Stoppable."

* * *

Over the next six months Kim made an almost complete recovery. Although she couldn't do many of her fancy gymnastic moves anymore, she was able to move around normally and would be able to lead a normal life. Sadly, her days directly battling villains were over but she resumed her role as leader of the crime fighting unit. She split time between that and helping Ron with his KAP foundation. Between the crime fighter unit and KAP, the DUO was now helping more people than ever.

As their lives started resuming normalcy, the both worked on their degrees. Ron was pursuing a degree in International Business and Kim was pursing a dual major in Medicine and Criminal Justice.

Ron successfully graduated with his degree in International Business and continued his independent consulting for Bueno Nacho while heading the KAP foundation's work. Kim had graduated Magma cum laude with her duel degree and was in medical school. She was still active with the crime fighting unit and assisting with the KAP foundation as her time allowed. One year they were even invited to the White House to be honored at a special dinner in their honor. It was at that dinner that Ron popped the question.

Ron got down on one knee as he pulled the ring from his pocket. He took Kim's hand as he said, "Kim, when you got injured and was in that coma, a part of me lay dormant with you. I was never the smartest or best looking guy but none of that mattered to you. You took what once was a kid who did the bare minimum and helped make him the man he is today and I will be forever grateful. I can not imagine living my life without you. I know together, we can truly do anything. Kimberly Anne Possible, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

A teary eyed Kim Possible replied, "Yes."

The pair kissed and hugged as everyone clapped.

* * *

The End.


End file.
